To Be a Dad
by DarkHeianPrincess
Summary: Cloud and Denzel have a little heart-to-heart.


**I have made a terrible mistake while trying to post this story. I typed this one and "Love in the Lifestream" on the same document on my computer, and it didn't save when I deleted "Love in the Lifestream" to post this one. I tried to delete the other document from the site, but it doesn't seem to have gone away, hopefully we could fix this. So if anyone sees the other one, don't be alarmed; it was a mistake. This mix up has made me so angry!**

* * *

><p><strong>To Be a Dad<strong>

**I do not own Final Fantasy VII **

Cloud sighed heavily as he stepped out of the shower. It had been a good few days since he'd had a real bath, and to wash the dirt and grime away from his skin was sheer delight. Cloud didn't like to be filthy, but to scrub and scrub at his skin and not be able to wash away the Geostigma made him despair. So to let the filth cover it up was just a way to let it slip from his mind. He may have been able to briefly forget about his own illness, but there was one person that still hung in his mind. …Denzel…How he loved that boy. That was what drove him away in the first place. He was so ashamed that he couldn't help him. Whilst the boy had been lying in bed dying, Cloud had tried his best to remain composed around him, to give Denzel strength. But every time he'd come in to check on him, Cloud's heart would break. There had been times when Denzel had been asleep and Cloud would go into his room and sit beside him, watching him sleep. He'd ruffle his hair and pray silently that he'd soon recover. It alarmed Cloud when Denzel would sleep too still, and he'd take delight when he would stir and roll over. Cloud and Tifa had mentioned once or twice that they'd like to have a baby, but in the chaotic world they live in, it wouldn't be such a good idea. But Cloud and Tifa both craved parenthood nonetheless. When Cloud would think about it, he was more than grateful to be taking care of Denzel and Marlene. He loved both children as if they were his own, but had a special connection with Denzel; he figured it had to do with male bonding and the fact that Cloud had rescued him from dying in the slums. But now it was different. Everything would change for the better now that Cloud had defeated Kadaj and Sephiroth. Now it was time to calm down and relax; their Geostigma had been cured and life would begin to return to normal. Cloud smiled as he toweled himself off. Maybe now they could be a family. Tifa smiled at Cloud as he came out of the bathroom. She sat up in bed and opened her arms to him. He entered her embrace and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you, Cloud." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." He stroked her hair before getting up and pulling on some clothes.

"Where are you going?" She seemed a little disappointed that Cloud wasn't coming to bed right then. She was hoping they could have another talk about making that baby, but he turned and tossed her a sweet grin.

"I'm just going to check on Denzel, I'll be back in a minute."

Tifa said nothing, only smiled.

Cloud quietly made his way down the hall toward the children's room. Denzel would be alone in there for a while since Barret took Marlene with him. This was both good and bad. Bad, because if he got scared or lonely in the night, he'd want to climb in bed with Cloud and Tifa, therefore spoiling their "baby-making practice". Good, because he and Cloud could spend some quality time together – something they desperately needed. Cloud tapped gently on the door before opening it. He found Denzel sitting on his bed.

"Hey."

"Hey, buddy." Cloud sat down beside him.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm alright, I was about to go to sleep."

"Yeah, me too. I just wanted to check up on you." Cloud smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Can I tell you something?"

"What's that?"

"The past couple of days…you were so cool."

"Huh?"

"You were gone all the time and acting like a real loser…" Denzel sighed heavily. "…but then when those guys showed up…you came to the rescue. You _saved _us…but I'm scared…"

"About what?" Cloud's heart jumped in his chest and he was suddenly extremely apprehensive.

"I'm afraid that you'll go away again." Of course. Cloud closed his eyes thoughtfully. He leaned forward and took Denzel in his arms. Denzel was surprised, but he held on to Cloud and buried his face in his chest.

"Denzel…look at me." The boy turned his gaze up to him. "I will never leave you again. I swear it on my life."

"Really?" " Denzel, I left because I was afraid…but now I'm not. I promise to be here for you from now on."

Denzel hid his face in Cloud's chest again and started to cry.

"What's the matter? Why are you crying?" "I'm afraid that the next time you fight…you'll die…I don't want you to die! I love you!"

Cloud wasn't sure what to say, but his heart suddenly felt so warm.

"You're my dad, even if you're not my father." Denzel declared.

"Well, since you told me how you truly feel, then I'll tell you too." Cloud put his hands on Denzel's shoulders.

"I care about you as if you really were my son…You are always in my thoughts, and I love you too. So I'll to tell you what I'm going to do. I'm gonna make us a real family."

"You really mean it?" Denzel's face lit up and he tossed his arms around Cloud's neck.

"I really mean it." Cloud hugged him tight. "I wish with all my heart, that you were my son."

Denzel wanted to cry again. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Son."

After a few more hugs, Cloud tucked Denzel in for the night. He returned to his room and found Tifa resting on her side. She seemed to be asleep, but as he lay down beside her, she stirred and rolled over.

"You really were very gallant." She lay on his chest.

"You were listening?"

"I may have overheard when I went to the bathroom." She sighed. "But you know, he really does idolize you. That boy needs you."

"I know. I need him too." He caressed her hair. "So tell me, did you hear the entire conversation?"

"No."

"Well, I've decided to finally commit."

"What?" Tifa rose up so she could look him in the eye. "You're serious?"

"Yeah, I am." He planted a solid kiss on her lips. "Let's get married, Tifa. Let's get married and adopt Denzel."

"You really want to?" Her heart thundered in her chest. "Don't you?" He grinned flirtatiously. "Of course! Let's do it!" Tifa laughed and reared back only to pounce on him.

"Oh!" He gasped for breath. "Alright, we'll do it. But first…" He traced a finger down her neck. "Let's practice making that baby…"


End file.
